This invention relates to orthopedic devices having broad medical applications. These devices are used to support, position, protect, immobilize and/or restrain portions of the body.
Orthopedic devices is a broad term that is used to described medical structures such as casts, splints, supports, braces and other means utilized to support, immobilize, restrain, protect and position body portions. They are used in many fields, including the physical medicine and rehabilitation field, general medicine, neurological field, and the veterinary field. They are also used to prevent recurrance of previous disabilities, and to prevent discomfiture and subsequent disability.
Different types of the known orthopedic devices have specific uses and it has been necessary to select a specific type of orthopedic device to meet the requirements of a specific intended usage. The treatment of fractures usually requires total immobilization. Casts made of Plaster of Paris (plaster) are commonly used for this purpose. Plaster casts have the disadvantage that it takes hours to harden, the cast is excessively heavy, it has poor compression strength and is readily crushed or broken, and it has poor resistance to water and poor x-ray penetrability. Splints have been made of wood and metal and even plastic. Those synthetic base orthopedic devices which have been proposed and/or introduced commercially by others have had disadvantages inherent in some or all uses.
Orthopedic devices should desirably be lightweight. They should be capable of immobilizing a portion of the body when that is the intended purpose. Similarly, they should be capable of resiliant support and/or cushioning when that is required. The orthopedic device should be capable of being formed in a practical manner and without discomfort to the patient. Additionally, the orthopedic device should not have properties which irritate the patient during the period in which it is in service. Orthopedic devices fulfilling these requirements are disclosed in my copending application, Ser. No. 465,404, filed Apr. 29, 1974.
It is an object of this invention to provide orthopedic devices having wide applicability and a unique combination of desirable properties.